Computer work stations must be connected to cables for receiving voice and data communications. For multiple station installations in a single room, the wiring passing through and along walls comprises round conductor cables having a plurality, usually four pairs, of twisted unshielded conductors extending through the round conductor cables. From the wall, wiring is in the form of flat conductor undercarpet cables which pass from the building pathways, in or along the walls, into the open office or work space environments.
In wiring the various terminals, the two cables must be simply and effectively joined in a manner which does not create significant crosstalk. Additionally, the system must be highly adaptable for different work place layouts and to permit work place layouts to be changed or modified.
In typical installations, a plurality of terminals are located in a work space. Each terminal is connected to an outlet adjacent to the work station through a conventional patch cord. The outlets are connected by undercarpet or flat cables to a transition point where the undercarpet cables are connected to round conductor cables. The round cables pass through or along walls to a cross-connect patch panel. The cross-connect patch panel is then connected to an interface equipment station through a patch cord.